Void
by brbpotter
Summary: Edward deja a Bella. Sí, todos sabemos eso. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si un visitante inesperado viene a ver a Bella una noche? ¿Hay amor en el aire?
1. Chapter 1: Void

Hola! Soy nueva por estos sitios, esto es mi primera traducción, espero hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia original a EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysi gh, yo solo la traduzco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capitulo 1: Void

Me senté soñando con mi Edward. ¡Oh, cómo deseaba que Edward volviera a mí. Pero él nunca lo haría.

Él no me quiere.

Deja de pensar en ello!

Suspiré, y dejé que las lágrimas calientes corrieran por mis mejillas, como era mi rutina habitual mientras estaba sentada en la cama por la noche. Cuando dejé que mi mente se preguntase de nuevo por Edward, escuché un ruido afuera de mi ventana. Un fantasma del pasado por las noches, cuando Edward subía a mi habitación desde mi ventana y me abrazaba ... me sonreía ... riendo - ¡No! No más!

Escuché algunos ruidos más.

Estaba dormida de nuevo, debía ser eso.

Era tan difícil saber la diferencia entre dormir y estar despierta últimamente ... toda mi vida era una pesadilla.

Miré por mi ventana abierta y pálida, apreté fuertemente el cristal con las manos . HA! Finalmente lo había roto.

Oh bien. Dejé que la locura se apoderara de mi ... si eso significaba ver de nuevo la cara de mi Edward...

Pero no era la cara de Edward la que vi. No, pero la figura era familiar. La miré a la cara.

"Emmett!" Un susurro ronco escapó de mi garganta. Me miró, sonriendo, hasta que vio mi cara.

A mí, me vio a mí. Él fresco y no desmejorado como yo. Delgada, demacrada y rota. Se apresuró a arrodillarse al lado de mi cama.

"¿Bella?" Susurró con urgencia. Su dulce aliento me relajó un poco.

"Emmett, ¿cómo? ¿por qué?! Edward!" Mi inmediato pensamiento saltó a mi amor herido o la muerte y entré en pánico. Agarré a Emmett por los hombros, frenética.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las puso en mi regazo suavemente. "No Bell, él está bien. Pero tú ..." Su voz se apagó.

Parecía preocupado y me tocó la mejilla arruinada todavía por las lágrimas. "¿Qué pasó Bella?" Preguntó en voz baja.

Me eché a llorar y me lancé sobre él. "¿Qué pasó? Edward me dejó, tú lo sabes! Estoy muerta por dentro Emmett! Vacía!" Lloré mis sentimientos hacia él.

Él me abrazó, me meciéndome suavemente. "Shhhh, calmate Bella ... Por favor ... Al verte tan triste-" Se detuvo, obviamente sabía que la siguiente declaración sonaría extraña. "Bueno, me mata Bella." Dijo sinceramente.

Me tranquilicé y mis lágrimas se escapaban lentamente. Me acurruqué en el pecho de Emmett. Todavía temblando, respiré profundamente, "Emmett, no es que no esté contenta pero, ¿Qu-" Me interrumpió con suavidad. "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" Asentí con la cabeza. "Bueno, ¿Quieres la historia larga o la corta?" Yo sabía que él esperaba que dijera la larga, pero yo realmente no quería la historia larga en ese momento. "Corta". Dije en voz baja sorbiendo por la nariz y se rió un poco, pestañeando.

Sus ojos eran tan bonitos como los de Edward, señalé. "Ok, he querido venir a verte desde hace meses. Todos los demás estaban demasiado preocupados, pero eran reacios a venir después de que Edward nos pidiera que no lo hiciéramos. Pero Rosalie-" Fruncí el ceño, mirando a su indecisión "La verdad, Em." Me dijo suavemente pero con firmeza.

Me sorprendió metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja con suavidad. "Ok". Dijo, entonces comenzó a "Rosalie no quería que yo viniera. De hecho, cada vez que alguien te mencionaba ella se sobresaltaba ... Sobre todo cuando yo te mencionaba."

De echo, Rosalie me odiaba, ella siempre lo había hecho. Emmett trató de sonreír "Pero Bell, soy tan terco como ...". Los dos nos reímos un poco en eso, que era verdad.

"Y de todos modos, yo no me daba por vencido. Traté de recordarle que eras como nuestra hermana, pero no funcionó. Traté de convencerla durante semanas hasta que por fin ..." Se interrumpió, mirando a otro lado con tristeza.

Me incorporé un poco "¿Emmett ...?" En voz baja como una señal para que continuara. Volvió los ojos para mirarme de frente, estaban lleno de ira, tristeza y amor. Se me cortó la respiración.

"Bueno Bella, ella me dejó. Rosalie y yo estamos divorciados ..." Ahora bien, pude no haber sido el mayor fan de Rosalie, pero podría haberla matado (¡ja!) en este momento. ¿Cómo le pudo hacer esto a Emmett?-Dulce, amable, divertido y en ocasiones un poco travieso, Emmett-estaba más allá de mi comprensión.

"Oh Emmett ..." susurré suavemente. "Todo esto es mi culpa!" Dije, saltando de la cama para pasear por mi habitación.

"Pobre, dulce e indefensa Bella! Y sin embargo, ahora que termino el matrimonio porque la gente está tan preocupada por mi protección!" Grité libremente, sabiendo que nadie podía oír. Había convencido finalmente a Charlie para ir a pescar unos días y dejarme en paz por un tiempo.

Emmet se quedó de pie, echando fuego por sus ojos "¡Bella!" Rugió.

Me quedé helada.

Era como Edward-ouch-sólo que peor. Espantoso, enorme.

"No digas eso! No es tu culpa! Rose me habría dejado al final, teníamos problemas de todas maneras. Esto que acababa de pasar decidió utilizarlo como excusa." Levanté la vista hacia él "lo siento Emmett! Lo siento mucho.-Esto realmente tiene que ser una" me costó encontrar una palabra para describir realmente la magnitud de la situación. "Tontería". Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió. Él se echó a reír.

"Así fue, pero he tenido un mes para asumirlo ..."

Sonreí con tristeza. Hubo un largo silencio. Me rompió diciendo: "Así que ..." me paré un momento, dándome cuenta de algo "¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?" Le pregunté amablemente.

Trató de sonreír de nuevo. "Creo que por un tiempo ..." Me dijo vagamente. "No hay razón para estar en ningún otro sitio y tú eres un motivo muy agradable para estar aquí".

Me sonrojé y sonrió. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé ligeramente. "Bien, quédate." Le susurré.

Él me cogió y me metió en mi cama. "Ok". Dijo, por último sonrió de forma verdaderamente genuina.

Traté de tomar todo esto en ... fue muy duro. Entonces me di cuenta de algo ... El agujero, el que había estado en mi corazón y alma desde ... bueno, desde que me dejó... no era tan grande. Casi no existía en absoluto. Sentía como si se hiciera más pequeño cada segundo que Emmett estaba aquí. Dios bendiga a mi hermano, mi amigo. Pero salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando Emmet se levantó.

"Son casi las 12 de la madrugada, me siento, haber irrumpido en tu habitación de esta manera Bell. Voy a salir de aquí..."

"¡No!" Le dije un poco demasiado fuerte cuando sentí que el agujero negro se había abierto de nuevo.

Me di cuenta de que el dolor era evidente en mi voz. Emmett se acercó "¿Bella? ¿Qué tiene de malo?" Él preguntó, obviamente preguntándose.

"Emmett, sé que suena tonto, pero ... Cuando E-Edward me dejó ... Se hizo un agujero en mí. Un espacio vacío que no ha sido llenado hasta un Cullen ha subido a través de mi ventana". Se acercó de nuevo "Incluso puedo respirar sin dolor ..." Respiré profundamente, deleitándome con la sensación de calma y el olor de Emmett haciendo que mi pulso corriera un poco. "Una gran hazaña, déjame decirte ..."

Emmett se arrodilló junto a la cama, "¿Sabes qué?" Se preguntó en voz baja "¿Qué?"

"Mi vacío también se llena en estos momentos ..." Él sonrió y él no tenía necesidad de explicar qué quería decir con su declaración. Yo lo sabía. ¿Cómo podría Rosalie hacer esto?

¿Mi conclusión? El amor es una mierda.


	2. Chapter 2: SleepStore boring I know

Hola! Soy nueva por estos sitios, esto es mi primera traducción, espero hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia original a EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysi gh, yo solo la traduzco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 2: Sleep/Store boring I know

"¿Así que te gusta estar cerca?", Le pregunté, señalando a la mecedora en la esquina de mi habitación.

La silla de Edward.

No, ya no más.

Emmett sonrió y se puso en plan "No me importa si lo hago." Se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama.

Me metí debajo de las sábanas y justo antes de acomodarme definitivamente me volví hacia Emmett "Oh ¿Emmett?"

"¿Sí Bell?"

"Hablo en sueños." Me sonrojé y me acosté, cerrando los ojos.

Lo último que oí fue el débil sonido de su encantadora risa .

Y entonces, me dormí.

Dormí de un tirón. Yo no había tenido un sueño largo e ininterrumpido en ... meses para ser honesta.

Me desperté la mañana del sábado y abrí los ojos lentamente. Vi los números rojos que brillaban intensamente en mi despertador.

10:09 am.

Diez horas de un perfecto y completo sueño . Wow. Me senté y empecé a estirarme y luego vi que Emmett me miraba.

"¡Emmett! ¡Te quedaste! ¡Eres real!" Grité ruidosamente. Estaba convencida de que era sólo un sueño maravilloso, ¡pero realmente había pasado!

Él sonrió y se pasó las manos sobre el pecho y la cara "Bueno, supongo que soy real ..." dijo con sarcasmo-.

"No lo sé ... podría ser sólo una locura, tal vez finalmente perdí ..." dije lentamente.

Emmett sonrió ampliamente. "¡Prometo que soy real!"

Me levanté y me acerqué lentamente, temerosa de que desapareciera. Me acerqué lo suficiente y extendí la mano para tocarle su frío brazo de piedra.

¡Sí!

¡Él era real! Él sonrió suavemente, sus ojos pestañearon.

"Te lo dije". Me susurró. Me sonrojé, sin saber por qué.

Emmett se quedó de pie "Entonces, ¿qué pensabas para hoy? ¿Compras? ¿Fiesta? ¿Emborracharte con tus amigos?" Me eché a reír, tanto con las dos primeras como la tercera.

"No exactamente ... normalmente los fines de semana trato de encontrar algo para limpiar, y luego hacer las cosas de casa, entonces" Dejé que mi voz se desvaneciera poco a poco. No estaba segura de si debía decirlo.

Él me miró, expectante. "Puesescuchomúsicaylloro". Me solté, ruborizándome y mirando a otro lado.

Una expresión de dolor cruzó las facciones de Emmett y él me abrazó. "Oh Bella, ¿qué te hice?... ¿Qué es lo que todos hacemos por ti?" Su perfecta voz se llenó de tristeza.

"No es tu culpa Emmett. Simplemente sucedió ...". Dije en su pecho.

Él se apartó y me sostuvo con sus largos brazos, mirándome a los ojos con sus ojos color topacio. "¡Es mi culpa! ¡Permití que todos te dejáramos! No sólo eso, ¡me fui con ellos! Lo siento mucho ..." Él dijo, sinceramente.

"Emmett, has vuelto. Verte, sabiendo todavía te importo ... Eso ayuda mucho." Mi voz se quebró mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas calientes a punto de rebosar, una vez más.

Emmett, obviamente, podía ver que estaba molesta y no tenía idea de qué hacer al respecto. Él se irguió y dijo: "Vístete. Iremos a algún lugar". Él sonrió.

"Oook ..." Dije. Él no se movió hasta que le di una mirada mordaz.

"¡Oh! Sí um ... bien, voy a bajar las escaleras, creo." Dijo, sonriendo y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Y entonces se fue.

Corrí a buscar mi neceser y luego fui al cuarto de baño. Por una vez, mi pelo no estaba horrible, gracias a Dios, así que estuve lista en sólo unos minutos.

Volví corriendo a mi dormitorio y busqué algo que ponerme. Me puse un top azul sin mangas y con cuerdas a la altura del pecho, uno de mis favoritos. Tenía un pequeño escote así que cogí una chaqueta ligera para ponerme cuando hiciera más frío. Me puse mis pantalones vaqueros azules claros favoritos y agarró unas flip flops. No era mi atuendo habitual en Forks, pero era lindo. Me miré en el espejo y me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo ... no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras. Podía escuchar el televisor, así que me dirigí a la sala para ver al gigante Emmett ocupando casi la mitad del sofá.

"¡Lista!" Sonreí con una sonrisa de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Apagó el televisor y miró hacia arriba, con los ojos brillantes.

Se puso de pie "Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a ir?"

Fruncí el ceño. "Um ... No tengo ni idea." No había dónde ir en Forks. En ninguna buena forma . Las películas sólo hacían que me pusiera triste y solo recientemente. Y todo lo demás que era aburrido. Me hacía falta algunas cosas de la tienda, pero yo no iba a hacer de Emmett mi chofer / recadero.

"¡Oh, vamos Bell, debe haber algún lugar! ¿Tienes algunos recados que hacer?"

Me levanté, aturdida. Parecía psíquico. Caramba. "Bueno-me hace falta ir a la tienda, per-" Me interrumpió.

"Vamos a ir."

Corrió hacia la puerta, agarrando mi cintura por el camino. Salimos a la calle y vi que no traía un coche. Así que fuimos a mi camioneta y Emmett extendió su mano.

"¿Qué?" -Pregunté, sabiendo lo que quería. Era peor que Edwa- No, no debo pensar en él.

"Llaves". Exigió suavemente.

"Oh bien, lo que sea." Negué con la cabeza y dejé caer las llaves en su mano, rodando los ojos. Él corrió y abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí. Me subí. Medio segundo más tarde, él estaba dentro y arrancando el motor. Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad del pasajero.

Él me miró "¿En serio?" Él sonrió.

"Oh ... sí ... vampiro." Me desabroché y él hizo un gesto para que me moviera al asiento del medio. Es obligatorio y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me acurruqué en el pecho de mi hermano. Mi alma no se sentía vacía en esos momentos.

Mi conclusión? Los vampiros son de roca.

Ya está corregido.


	3. Chapter 3: LifeLaughs

Hola! Soy nueva por estos sitios, esto es mi primera traducción, espero hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia original a EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysi gh, yo solo la traduzco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 3 Life / Laughs

Emmett conducía demasiado rápido (de hecho) a la tienda. Aparcamos y corrmos hacia el interior a través de una ligera llovizna.

Cuando estábamos detrás de la puerta, recordé.

Mike.

"Mierda ..." Murmuré.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Emmett, claramente preocupado.

"Mike". Hablé para mí misma.

"¿Newton? ¿Y qué?"

"Así que ... ¡Él se las va a dar de fenómeno cuando te vea!" Chillé.

Emmett estrechó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y sonrió. "Bueno, después lo buscamos." Él me arrastró antes de que pudiera objetar.

Después de un minuto o dos andando por los alrededores, Emmett, obviamente vio a Mike, allí estaba él.

Dang, Dang, Dang.

¿Por qué no podía haber tenido el día libre?

Entonces Mike nos vio y se le quedaron los ojos desorbitados. Se tambaleó hacia nosotros.

Maldita sea.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó dudoso.

"¿Si Mike?" Wow, me parecía normal. Aún no ha vomitado. Emmett me miró y me dio una mirada alentadora.

"Newton, ¿podemos ayudarte? A Bella y a mí nos gustaría terminar nuestros recados antes de nuestra cita." Casi me echo a reír en ese momento!¡ Emmett era un genio! Un genio malo y cruel!

Mike se puso verde. "¿Vuestra c-c-cita?"

Miré a Emmett, sus ojos brillaban malvadamente. "Si Mike, tenemos que darnos prisa y comprar leche, adiós!" Y con eso, arrastré a Emmett a la caja de al lado y los dos empezamos a reirnos silenciosamente.

"¿Has visto su cara ...?" Emmett me susurró a través de risas.

"Oh, Dios mío ¡sí!" Me reí. "Emmett eres lo más!" Le dije y chocamos la mano mientras decía

"¡Sí, lo se! Ahora, vamos a buscar la leche". Nos enderezamos y empezamos a caminar cuando Emmett me susurró "Ya sabes, ¡antes de nuestra cita!" Y entonces nos echamos a reír de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente nos calmamos y tomamos las pocas cosas que necesitaba, nos dirigimos a la caja registradora. Uno de nosotros aún todavía soltaba carcajadaa de vez en cuando de la nada. Puse las cosas hacia abajo sobre la cinta transportadora y luego Emmett y yo miramos hacia arriba para ver al cajero.

Mike.

Los dos teníamos risas sofocadas mientras Mike escaneaba los artículos. Una vez que todos estaban embolsados él nos miró.

"21.19 $." Dijo sin rodeos. Él estaba haciendo intento de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Emmett sacó un billete de cincuenta y agarramos las cosas y salimos corriendo de la tienda. Emmett corriendo muy lentamente para no dejarme atrás.

"¡Wow! ¡Voy a morir cuando lo vea el lunes!" Me eché a reír.

Emmett puso todas las bolsas en la caja de la camioneta. "¡Oh Bell, él va a querer morirse! Puedes simplemente apuntarlo y reírte cuando lo haga. Y tomar fotos, para mí, por supuesto." Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras subíamos al camión.

Tomé mi lugar en el centro de nuevo y Emmett apoyó su brazo sobre mis hombros una vez más. "Se veía tan verde". Grité y Emmett suspiró.

"¡Eso es sólo una buena diversión pasada de moda! Entonces, ¿dónde vamos después de dejar las cosas en casa?" No podía pensar en nada de nuevo. Pero yo estaba tan feliz ahora que cualquier cosa que hubiera sido genial.

"Lo que sea." Le dije la verdad.

Unos minutos más tarde llegamos a la casa. "Aquí estamos. Espera aquí y voy a dejar los comestibles." Dijo y desapareció en un instante.

A los tres segundos, él estaba de vuelta. Y por supuesto, los comestibles habían desaparecido de la parte posterior.

Suspiré. "Bienvenido de nuevo, Em." Yo bromeé.

"Gracias, querida." Él sonrió jovialmente. "Todo está guardado. Limpio y ordenado". Rodé los ojos.

"Por supuesto que es ... estúpido vampiro perfecto ." Murmuré.

"Vaya, gracias." Él sonrió. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. "Hm, ¿qué hay para hacer? ¿Esta ciudad se ha puesto interesante en los últimos meses?" Preguntó Emmett.

Asentí con la cabeza. "Pusieron un centro comercial y un parque temático, de hecho! Ellos pusieron Disney World aquí." Él me sonrió aún más.

"Bueno, eso es todo." Dijo secamente.

Mi estómago gruñó y me di cuenta que no había comido esta mañana. "Ok, Port Angeles para desayunar." Él sonrió. Puso en marcha el motor de mi carro de nuevo y salió a toda velocidad, sustituyendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

¿Mi conclusión? Tengo hambre.


End file.
